


Mikaela Teaches Class

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Holoforms (Transformers), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Twincest, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe's learned *some* things about human bodies from the internet, but needs a few extra lessons...





	Mikaela Teaches Class

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30. Free Space

                Mikaela woke up to the sound of heavy breathing and a damp spot on her collarbone

                It took a while for her to be able to open her eyes. The lids felt leaden and while her body was still pleasantly buzzing from the twins’ administrations, she also now knew what a two day old kitten felt like.

                In the minute or so it took for her body to remember how to work, the damp spot got wider. In addition, she started hearing moans interspersed with the heavy breathing… they were low and faint but deeply sensual. Enough for her nether regions sit up and take notice.

                She finally cracked her eyelids and turned her head to the side. A few stray gold-blonde hairs tickled her nose as she did so and she wrinkled it, drawing back a little to better see. The owner of those silky hairs had his closest arm and leg thrown over Mikaela’s body and his face was resting partway on her shoulder. Lips parted and eyes tightly closed in a blissed grimace, Sunstreaker looked to be enjoying himself.

                “Is Sides putting his mouth to good use again?” Mikaela asked, nudging Sunstreaker’s shoulder. He stirred a little, tongue darting out to lick his lips before he blearily looked up at her. Now that she concentrated, Mikaela could hear soft, wet sounds from farther down the bed. Her head still felt too heavy to lift and see just what exactly was going on.

                 Pity. It was probably a delectable sight.

                “He’s got… his _tongue_ … in my _port_ …” Sunstreaker managed to say, shuddering a little at a particularly loud suck.

                “Ass,” Mikaela corrected, trying not to laugh. Sunstreaker sounded both amazed and horrified, like he didn’t exactly how he was supposed to react to it all.

                “S-same thing… _ohhh_...” Sunstreaker buried his face in her shoulder again, but not before she saw his eyes cross a little.

                “Sounds like it feels good,” Mikaela commented. She happily recalled the way Sideswipe’s tongue had licked up into her and lapped against her clit. It was highly likely Sideswipe was just as skilled at eating out ass as well as pussy. “Guess all that porn watching of his paid off.”

                “I didn’t watch enough male-male stuff, though,” Sideswipe said, suddenly popping up over Sunstreaker’s hip. He wiped a hand across his mouth, his other arm still trailing down between Sunstreaker’s legs. “Where’s the postate? That’s the thing, right? The postate?”

                Sideswipe moved his arm back and forth a little and from the way Sunstreaker tensed, Mikaela assumed he was probing at his brother’s entrance, exploring. The two of them hadn’t really done much with each other since getting their holoforms, at least to Mikaela’s knowledge. Instead, they’d pounced on her and proceeded to melt her brain in all the right ways.

                Apparently, Sideswipe had gotten bored waiting for her to recover and had started in on his twin.

                “Prostate,” Mikaela said, the corner of her mouth quirking up a little in amusement. Sideswipe’s hair was a mess, the red-tipped strands either plastered to his forehead with sweat or cowlicked out in spikes. His blue eyes were bright in excitement, but also very, very intent. Sideswipe took pleasure extremely seriously, Mikaela had discovered. He often devoted his entire attention to it, especially if it was someone else’s.

                “ _Prostate_. Ok. Tell me what I should do?” Sideswipe asked eagerly.

                “Well… I’d start with fingering first before actually sticking your dick in him,” Mikaela said bluntly, “Just one or two fingers. Be sure to use a lot of lube…”

                “Saliva ok?” Sideswipe interrupted. “I’ve been working on him for twenty minutes now so he’s pretty wet.”

                “… _Sides_ …” Sunstreaker groaned, covering the side of his face with a hand. “Do you have to…?”

                Mikaela ignored him other than to gently pat the top of his head. “Saliva’s probably fine for just fingers. Just watch for any signs of pain; if you see any, bring out the lube.

                “Since you’ve already had your tongue up there, a finger should be nothing. Still… go slow… slide your index finger in to the first knuckle and let leave it there for a bit for him to get used to it. While you’re doing that, use your thumb to rub over the area between his hole and balls.”

                “Ok!” Sideswipe chirped, shifting on the bed so he could better position his right hand. Immediately after, Sunstreaker twitched and tensed up. Mikaela soothingly stroked Sunstreaker’s hair, watching Sideswipe’s gaze flick up to his brother and back as he worked.

                “How do you know all this? Did you do this to Sam? Did you frag him too? Except you don’t have a spike, so how would you?”

                Sunstreaker muttered something under his breath but gradually relaxed, growing heavy against Mikaela’s side.

                “I’m not gonna go into what Sam and I did; that’s private and between us. But I will say you can buy strap-ons pretty much anywhere,” Mikaela informed Sideswipe.

                Sideswipe’s head shot up and his eyes widened. “… so you could fuck us?” he asked a little breathlessly.

                Sunstreaker gave a throaty sigh, his hips tilting backwards. Mikaela couldn’t quite tell if it was because of the prospect of Mikaela strapping on a fake cock and fucking them with it or Sideswipe had used the right amount of pressure.

                At Mikaela’s nod, Sideswipe shook his head and blew out a short burst of air. “Damn. That’d be hot… Sunny… this feel ok?”

                He leaned forward and tried to peer into his brother’s face. Sunstreaker refused to unbury his head, but did finally deign to answer.

                “… mm…”

                Mikaela met Sideswipe’s exasperated look with a grin. “You’re doing great, Sides. If he seems looser now, slide your finger further in. As you do, feel along the wall towards his belly. About two inches in you should find a bump and that’s…”

                Sunstreaker suddenly jerked in place, making a startled cry. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and twisted at the waist to look over his shoulder at his brother. Sideswipe beamed.

                “Think I found it!” he exclaimed elatedly. “Now I just rub over it, right?”

                “Pretty much,” Mikaela said, grinning. “Find out what he likes and keep doing it. Fair warning though - not all guys can come the first time they do this, and some need their dick touched as well, so just experiment with what works.”

                Sideswipe looked down at his hand with an eager gleam to his eyes. A moment later, Sunstreaker spat out a curse and ducked back down against Mikaela. He clutched at her, a shift of his body bringing his hard, leaking cock to press against her upper thigh.

                “Oh, trust me, I’m definitely gonna experiment,” Sideswipe murmured gleefully. He bent to get a closer view and Sunstreaker groaned a garbled version of Sideswipe’s name into the skin covering Mikaela’s collar bone.

                Mikaela hung on to Sunstreaker’s shoulders and wondered if maybe she could convince him to hop up on top of her the rest of the way. Seemed like such a shame to let that beautiful cock go to waste…

 

~ End


End file.
